Silent Night, Stille Nacht
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: Nagi has a nightmare, which scares him into shaking Schwarz's house. Desperate, Farfarello and Schuldich start to sing to Nagi. Just a cute little fic about Nagi and the others, and how Schwarz looks out for each other. Please R&R.


Silent Night, Stille Nacht  
  
By Dark Jisushiku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Schwarz, or the song "Silent Night," or its German version, 'Stille Nacht.' Blah, blah, blah... O, and I understand that I should be working on all my other fics, but I thought this was a sweet idea that I just had to write down. Please R&R.  
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow when the walls began shaking. It was a slight shake - nothing to alarm the others about. He went back to reading his newspaper, not the least bit unnerved about the shaking. He had already taken down all the breakables - nothing caught Brad Crawford offguard.  
  
It was only when the vibrating began to get violent when Crawford stopped reading his paper. Rolling his eyes, he got up and walked out of the living room. He slowly made his way to Nagi's room, as the shaking got worse and worse. He hadn't forseen that the nightmare would get worse. And he was annoyed by that fact. Oh, well...  
  
"Nagi?" he whispered.  
  
The room was dark, but even in the darkness, Crawford could make out a small figure rolled in white sheets. The figure was shaking almost as violently as the room. A large mirror shattered as it fell off its hinges. Nagi's laptop flew off his desk. The mattress of the boy's bed slipped onto the floor. Nagi rolled onto the floor as well.  
  
"Nagi? Nagi?" whispered another voice.  
  
It was then that Crawford realized that Farfarello was behind him, staring at the boy. Farfarello pushed past Crawford and bent down next to the shaking figure. He brushed the boy's hair and patted him on the head, obviously not knowing what to exactly do, but feeling that he had to do something. Crawford kneeled down next to Nagi, gather the small, frail body into his arms.  
  
"There, there," Farfarello whispered in a strangled tone. He was trying to be gentle, but he sounded more like he was losing his voice. He brushed Nagi's cheek with his scarred hand.  
  
But the vibration didn't cease - it got worse. Tears streaked down Nagi's pale face and he began whimpering in his sleep: "No...don't...don't Daddy...don't hurt Mommy..." He began flailing and kicking, beating on Crawford and Farfarello, still sleeping. But Crawford just held the boy closer to him as Farfarello pinned the boy's hands down. Nagi just kept crying.  
  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Farfarello asked Crawford. Nagi had never shook the house for this long of time.  
  
"Nagi, it's okay," Crawford whispered into the child's ear, ignoring the Irishman's question. He really didn't know that answer. He hadn't been expecting it to be so bad. "Nagi. Wake up, please."  
  
But Nagi didn't wake up. Crawford had the urge to yell at the boy, but he knew that startling Nagi when he was sleeping was NOT a good idea. Crawford was already losing most of his furniture because of Nagi's nightmare, he didn't need to lose the entire house.  
  
"Hey, chibi, wake up," purred a voice in the doorway. Schuldich walked over to the rest of his teammates. He knelt down beside the others. The redhead ruffled the kid's hair.  
  
"He's not coming out of it, Schuldich," Farfarello moaned, still pinning down Nagi's arms.  
  
"I can see that," chided the older man, pinning the chibi's legs down from kicking Crawford.  
  
Nagi was now yelling: "Don't hurt her - don't her Mommy - why -why her - not Mommy - please, not my Mommy -!"  
  
"Hush, Nagi," Crawford told Nagi, who was now sobbing so hard he was beginning to choke.  
  
The walls began shaking with more power, causing all of Schwarz to end up flat on their backs.  
  
"NOT MOMMY! HOW COULD YOU HURT MOMMY? WHY? YOU HURT MOMMY! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Nagi," pleaded Crawford, as Nagi began to beat the older man with his hands (which had freed themselves from Farfarello's grasp). "Nagi, it's us."  
  
"Schwarz," hissed Farfarello. "It's Schwarz. Not your father!"  
  
"NO!" screeched the sleeping boy. "NOT SCHULDICH - NOT FARF - NOT CRAWFORD-SAN! DON'T HURT SCHWARZ! DON'T HURT THEM! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Prodigy, no one is trying to hurt us," cried Schuldich, stroking Nagi's wet face.  
  
"NOT SCHWARZ! NOT SCHWARZ! NOT SCHWARZ!" the child kept screaming, flailing more and more.  
  
"Nagi," Crawford sighed heavily.  
  
"What's a good lullaby?" Schuldich asked suddenly, deciding that a song might calm down the boy.  
  
"I don't know," Crawford snapped. He was having a hard time controlling the kid.  
  
Farfarello grunted and stared up at the quivering ceiling. "All right," muttered the Irishman, still staring at the ceiling. "This time you win. Just for Nagi." And with that said, he began to sing a church song he had learned when he was a happy boy who didn't have a care in the world:  
  
"Silent night, holy night,  
  
All is calm, all is bright.  
  
'Round yon virgin,  
  
Mother and child.  
  
Holy infant  
  
So tender and mild.  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace-ace,  
  
Slee-eep in heavenly peace."  
  
Nagi stopped flailing - he was still crying, but he wasn't flailing. The boy grabbed on to Crawford, trembling. They waited for a minute - and Nagi began flailing again.  
  
Schuldich immediately began to sing the rest, in German:  
  
"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
  
Hirten erst kudegemacht.  
  
Durch der Engel Halleluja,  
  
Toent es laut von fern un nah.  
  
Christ, der Retter, ist da,  
  
Christ, der Retter, ist da."  
  
Nagi calmed down and the three older men began to breathe a little easier. But soon enough: "NO! DADDY!" The house began to tremble so badly that Crawford was sure that entire neighborhood block was feeling it. Nagi began to kick and punch and quiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Nagi! That hurts!" snapped Crawford as Nagi continued to beat him with his fists in self-defense. WHACK! There went Crawford's glasses. "Nagi! Wake-up! NAGI!" he yelled, ignoring his better judgment.  
  
Deep, red, swollen eyes that were drenched in watery tears popped open with a terrifed scream. The result of Nagi being woken up so suddenly was all four member Schwarz being knocked unconscious all at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Nagi woke up, he was curled on top of Crawford, clinging to the older man's jacket, he eyes still soaked with tears. Crawford's glasses were across the room, broken. Nagi's desk had tipped over, missing Farfarello's head by mere inches. His mattress was off the bedframe, and Schuldich was sprawled on top of it. His laptop was totaled. His mirror and various picture frames were on the floor, most of them broken. His small bookcase had tipped over also, and the entire room was covered with the books and paperwork that had been on his bookcase and his desk.  
  
Nagi cautiously uncurled himself and looked around. All of the others were sleeping peacefully. Crawford's left shoulder was dripping wet from Nagi's tears. The business man looked different without his glasses on. Farfarello was clutching his knees to his chest. Schuldich sighed softly in his sleep, signifing that his dream was a good one.  
  
Nagi got off Crawford and walked out of the room. The rest of the house was just as destoryed at his room. He began to pick up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks after the incident, Nagi was awoked in the night by a soft whimpering in the night. It was coming from Crawford's room. Silently, Nagi crept into the American's room. Nagi knew this wasn't the best thing to do, because Crawford hated anyone coming into his room without permission. But Nagi had to know what was going on...  
  
Crawford was sweating in his sleep and had somehow rolled himself into a coccoon made of white sheets. Crawford was moaning in his sleep, noiseless tears sliding on to his pillow. Crawford's glasses were akew on his face and paperwork was cover him from head to foot.  
  
Nagi plucked the American's glasses off his face and placed them on Crawford's bedside table. Crawford had fallen asleep with his glasses on...again. Nagi laughed, chiding, "You always fall asleep with these on. That's what you get for doing paper work in bed."  
  
Crawford moaned.  
  
Nagi brushed the papers off the leader of Schwarz and giving the sleeping man a serious look. He said with a grin, "Crawford, you're probably having nightmares about Takatori and all the paperwork he gives you attacking you." But Nagi quickly frowned, ashamed. Deep down, he knew that whatever was bothering Crawford enough to make him cry in his sleep was certainly not something to be joked about.  
  
Crawford moaned again, sniffing.  
  
Nagi knew what he had to do. He got into the bed and placed Crawford's head in his lap. Quietly, the boy began to sing:  
  
"Silent night, holy night,  
  
All is calm, all is bright.  
  
'Round yon virgin,  
  
Mother and child.  
  
Holy infant  
  
So tender and mild.  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace-ace,  
  
Slee-eep in heavenly peace."  
  
Nagi had heard the English song many times before, and now he had finally completed in mermorizing it fully. He couldn't remember who he had heard singing it, or even where it was from, though. But he had heard it a lot...maybe it was off a commerical that was recently playing.  
  
Crawford slowly began to calm down. In nearly ten minutes, the American was sleeping peacefully again. Nagi, now content that his teammate was tranquil, dozed off, not caring that Crawford would certainly punish him in the morning for sneaking into the room.  
  
Somewhere in the house, another voice began singing long after after Nagi had finished.  
  
"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht,  
  
Hirten erst kudegemacht.  
  
Durch der Engel Halleluja,  
  
Toent es laut von fern un nah.  
  
Christ, der Retter, ist da,  
  
Christ, der Retter, ist da."  
  
Farfarello listened with mix feelings of bitter resentment and a longing of home. Groaning he looked up at the ceiling of his little cell- like room.  
  
"Only for Nagi. That was only for Nagi."  
  
And he stabbed a sharped blade into his arm.  
  
The End 


End file.
